


The Healing Song

by dasakuryo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: It happens in the blink of an eye and throws Jyn off balance. One moment the toddler was giggling, chasing a little zabrak girl and a togruta boy across the hangar, and the next he thuds to the ground. Jyn isn't at all surprised by the ear-piercing cry that follows.Her heart thumps in her ears. Her comm is silent.Where is Cassian when she needs him?// [Problems arise as Jyn takes care of three refugee children.]





	The Healing Song

It happens in the blink of an eye and throws Jyn off balance. One moment the toddler was giggling, chasing a little zabrak girl and a togruta boy across the hangar, and the next he thuds to the ground. Jyn isn't at all surprised by the ear-piercing cry that follows.

She rushes to the boy's aid. His friends have already congregated around him, but their comforting words have no effect on the shaken child, whose nose keeps running, tears streaming down his rounded face. She tries shushing him, rubbing his forearm, too hesitant to hug him to soothe his pain. But the boy twitches, sniffs and keeps crying. Greyish dust and gravel whiten the mellow bronze of his cheek. The zabrak girl and the togruta boy gaze at her, each's markins twisting, the worry gleams in their insistent gazes of rounded eyes. Jyn's throat tightens at the sight before her. She bites her lip and looks up, desperately hoping to spot anyone —Cassian— who could help her.

There's nobody around. Only her, the crying boy, and his concerned friends.

Jyn unwraps the scarf from around her neck and leans forward. "It's okay, love," she tries in the sweetest voice she can muster through her anxiety-constricted throat, removing the cap from her flask. "Just a scratch—" she trails off, before carefully patting the dust off his face.

Red gleams beneath. She swallows the colourful curse.

"It hurts," the boy sniffs. "It hurts a lot."

His hair and forehead are also caked white, Jyn suspects he hit pretty hard when he fell, on top of the whole scare. She tilts the flask again, bringing the scarf to his forehead this time as she tries a mixture of shushing and humming. Yet, the boy keeps sniffing and trembling under her touch.

The zabrak girl gazes at Jyn, the corners of her orange lips are turned down slightly and Jyn is hit with a pang of dread. The least she needs is another crying toddler. She's quick to nod in reassurance and send both children off to get an aid kit. They sprint away in a crackling of gravel and Jyn turns her attention back to the human boy.

"Duele," he blurts out, screwing up his face, new tears rolling down his cheeks. "Duele mucho," he stresses again, clutching his knee as he rocks back and forth. The words are pained, yet their rhythm and sound remind her of Shara. How— How did she manage to calm that little Alderaanian girl—

She bites her lip, heart thumping in her ears. Her comm is silent.

_Where is Cassian when she needs him?_

The boy's eyes are red from all the crying, he grabs his leg tighter with every passing second. The other kids do not seem to be returning any time soon, and with every new shuddering of his little frame Jyn feels her heart breaking further.

"Sana, sana," the song rolls in her tongue with easy.

The boy stops sniffling abruptly and stares back at her, gleaming eyes wide. Jyn's fingers uncurl and she reaches for his arm, rubbing it softly over the cotton of his shirt. She sucks in a short breath, a wan smile tugs at her lips.

"Sana, sana," she repeats, ruffling the boy's hair then. His trembling subdues, under the caress or her words, she can't be sure. "Sana, sana, colita de rana," she pats the injured spot with the wet cloth of her scarf again, "si no sana hoy, sanará mañana."

The voice sniffs and then, like a miracle, a smile puts dimples on his cheeks. His brown eyes gaze at Jyn, warmly, his tiny, bony fingers wrap around her wrist. He keeps still, expectant. Jyn only manages another smile, and tries her best not to frown when the boy whines.

"You didn't blow on it," he says, matter-of-factly. "It doesn't work if you don't blow on it," he adds, voice crisp and tone serious.

She does and with that the remaining hurt fades. She helps the boy get up, the crunching of gravel continues long after the boy gets to his feet. Jyn glances up, her eyes meet Cassian's gaze. There's a light twitch to his lips that make warmth wind down her chest.

The children are quick to resume their games. Her gaze follows them as they run for the nearest tree, and lap after lap around it, she silently prays none of them comes up with the bright idea of climbing it. The concern disappears for a moment, though, at the gentle nudge on the top of her head. She leans back onto Cassian's chest. She hums when the nudge is warmer, a little moist even, right below her ear.

"I'm going to get jealous," he whispers, "you never sing that to me," his voice is almost a whine and Jyn can't help but snort.

"Wouldn't have thought you needed the healing song, captain," she answers, clamping her lips to keep the laughter at bay. "Aren't you a little too old for that?" she teases, pricking his arm.

Cassian chuckles and nuzzles her neck, presses a kiss to her pulse before whispering, "fair enough, sergeant."

Jyn finds his hand and gently, swiftly, locks their fingers together. Cassian squeezes, and hugs her tighter.

They keep watch over the children as the sun melts gold and red into the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> No bruise, gash or wound can ever heal without the sana, sana song, after all ;) I believe Jyn is good at languages, picking stuff quickly and with ease. It's also my personal take she picks up (space!)Spanish from the Damerons and Cassian, particularly, so this happened. Hope you've enjoyed the read, feedback is always appreciated! :)


End file.
